For the Love of Strawberies and Needles
by Aiyatsuki
Summary: Hahaha...stares at blank faces...oh come on! You know you love the title! xD Just your typical collection of drabbles on an OTP... this time being, Ichigo x Ishida. We need some strawberry x needle love, people! Ch 2 & 3 of 40 up! R&R plz![IchiIshi]
1. One night stand

**Title:** For the Love of Strawberries and Needles

**Description:** 40 drabbles on the wonderful coupling Ichigo x Ishida. Why? Because #1, I felt like it and #2, I'm part of the lj community "40baisers" and IchiIshi is one of my two pairings that I chose to write 40 short fics on. ...so, I was like if I'm going to spend so much time writing 40 fics,why not post it here as well and enjoy comments on both sites. :-D therefore, plz R&R!

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai...almost can be considered yaoi, but there's nothing too detailed...if you know what I mean...

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Ishida

**Rating of this Specific Chapter: **T _(because I don't think it's detailed enough to be rated M_)

**Explaination behind title: **Since it's IchiIshi, I decided to use a little symbolism xD heehee. Well, the literal translation of Ichigo is strawbery and Ishida is like the man of arts and crafts so obviously he's the needle...problem is, you stick a needle into a strawberry...not the other way around. And according to me, Ichigo is definately the seme ...oh well, life is full of contradictions xD

**_

* * *

_****_Theme 1: _One night stand**

"I can – hic – take sooooo much moooooooore…" Ishida swayed, cheeks bright red under his square glasses. Smiling in all his sobering glory, he held out his empty bottle of sake, "Soooommmuch moooore!"

"Seems like yerrr – _hic_ – going tooo…" Ichigo slumped onto the couch, his words fading as another wave of dizziness caught him "…yerrr gonna lose, Ishiiiida…"

"What'er you talkinnnaaabout?" The black haired man growled, only to be broken off by unexpected giggles bubbling up his throat, "I would never – _hic_ – loooooo – _hichic_ – lose to a shiiiinigami…" He quirked an eyebrow, studying Ichigo for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, "_Especially _you! You maaaaango head, youuuu – _hic –_"

Ignoring that last remark, Ichigo watched as Ishida's glasses caught the light, hiding his eyes from view as they always did, "God damnnyuu! Take off those – _hic –_ stupid glasses…" Willing his heavy limbs to move, Ichigo reached out and snatched the Quincy's lenses from his pale face.

"You evil mangoooo…" Ishida muttered, trailing off as he was caught up in a string of hiccups, "Now I cant seeeee…Ichiiiigo…"

"Oh, but _I_ can see _you_…" Leaning in, the shinigami whispered in Ishida's ear, "and god! You're beautiful…" The Quincy froze, blushing despite himself. Even in his sobering state of mind, those words sent shivers down his spine.

"I…" Ichigo brushed his fingertips over Ishida's cheeks, watching the Quincy's eyes widen in surprise then soften, twinkling ever so slightly. The blush in Ishida's cheeks was deepening and it was enchanting to see a bit of pink on his pale skin. God! If only Ishida were always like this. Without those large rectangular lenses always hiding his eyes, the Quincy was an angel.

Cupping Ishida's face with his hands, Ichigo hovered above the him, their noses only centimeters apart. "Ishida…" he whispered, "I want you…"

"What was that, shiniga–"

Before Ishida could finish, Ichigo silenced him, stealing his delicate lips. They were nothing short of a delicacy and what Ichigo had first intended to be a mere peck, became much more. How he had never given the Quincy a second thought until now was beyond him. But now that he had, he found Ishida to be truly irresistible. Perhaps the alcohol was setting free some of his deepest feelings, the ones that he had involuntarily denied all these years.

Ishida didn't break away when the shinigami deepened the kiss, tongue burrowing into his mouth. Instead, he moaned and pulled Ichigo closer, sending the shinigami tumbling off the couch. Tangled up in Ichigo's lips, Ishida couldn't help but lust for more…much more…

* * *

Groaning, Ishida opened his eyes and squinted at the blinding light that was seeping in from the window. He had never gotten so drunk nor had he ever had a hangover this bad. Who ever thought alchohol could make your lower regions ache so much… Why had he been drinking anyways? He couldn't remember…something about failing a test. His stomach made a turn and he furrowed his brows, curling himself into a tight ball to help ease the nausea. He was definitely in no shape to go to school today. …not that anyone would notice… No, Inoue would notice and so would Chad… and…and Ichigo, he would notice too… I-ICHIGO! 

Springing up with more energy than he thought he had, Ishida froze into a rigid sitting position on his bed, the blood rushing to his cheeks as memories of last night's ordeal flashed clearly through his mind. Did he really… Did Ichigo really… He shook his head wildly… No, it was just some odd dream…it had to be… Why else would he be in his own bed and fully dressed, with no sign of Ichigo anywhere?

But…that _would_ explain the pain. Sighing, he flopped down on his bed and willed himself to forget about such disturbing memories…all those moans and pants and hisses, riddled with his cries for Ichigo to "go harder, go faster". God! It had to be a dream! The pain could surely have another explaination… It _had_ to have another explaination. How he'd dared to dream of such things was beyond him but now, he needed to forget. There were more important things at hand, like his hangover, which now that he thought about it, was getting worse. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Ishida made a dash for the bathroom.

* * *

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing so tightly it was a wonder how he didn't die on the spot, "Where were you yesterday? You look awful! Did you know that Ichigo was absent too? I wonder if he's coming today…" 

The rest of Inoue's normal babble was drowned out as Ishida froze, body stiff with apprehension. Ichigo had been absent as well? It couldn't be… The memories that he had hoped to forget, came rushing back to him and his face flushed a deep red. There were many reasons he could have been absent for. It was just a dream… He couldn't have really _done it_ with…_him_…could he? No, it wasn't possible…

"Oi! Ishida, you ok?" A hand grabbed hold of his shoulder and turning, Ishida came face to face with Ichigo. The heat rose to his cheeks and he could not stop his voice from shaking.

"I – I'm fine…" he hung his head hoping the hair that fell over his eyes would also cover the heavy blush. _Turn and walk away_, his mind was screaming but he couldn't move. His legs would not budge.

Taking Ishida's hand, Ichigo leaned over and whispered, "Come outside…we still have a few minutes before class begins." Without waiting for a reply, or more like not needing one, the shinigami dragged Ishida out of the classroom and into another hallway.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Ishida murmured, so softly he could barely hear it himself but Ichigo heard it.

"The roof," he replied, smiling. Scaling two flights of stairs, they finally came to the door to the roof. Ichigo turned to face Ishida and immediately, the Quincy diverted his eyes. "Always knew you were unbearably timid…" Ichigo said softly, slipping his arm around Ishida's waist, "Come on…" He pushed open the door and they walked into the bright morning light.

"W-Why did you bring me up here?" Ishida asked softly, his entire body shaking with Ichigo's arm wrapped tightly around him. His legs could barely hold him up and he could feel them getting weaker and weaker as Ichigo pulled him in. Leaning against the shinigami, Ishida felt soft kisses running down his neck and a new set of chills ran down his spine.

"You need to get contacts…" Ichigo whispered, his breath tickling Ishida's ear as he reached up with his other hand and snatched away Ishida's lenses.

"D-Did you really…last night…was I…" Ishida trailed off, his words barely reaching Ichigo's ear.

Not bothering to answer…not _needing_ to answer, Ichigo turned the Quincy around to face him and caught his lips in a delicate, fleeting kiss. "Did you want it?" he asked slowly after letting Ishida go.

"Want…it?"

"Yes…did you _want_ it? Do you want me? …or," Ichigo paused, "was it just the alcohol?"

"I…" Ishida could feel his heart thundering against his chest. So it wasn't a dream… it had never been and would never be one, no matter how much the Quincy wish was. But why did he deny it? Was he afraid? Why could he not meet the shinigami's eyes? Had it really been because of the alcohol? …or had he really wanted it? Had he really wanted Ichigo… Did he – Did he love him?

"I –" his legs finally gave out and stumbling forwards, Ishida fell onto the shinigami pulling them both down onto the floor. Caught up in a moment's confusion, Ishida lifted his head and their eyes met.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked, his gaze softening as he stared up at the person who hovered over him.

"I – I did…want it…" Ishida whispered, looking away once more as the heat returned to his cheeks.

The Quincy felt two hands grab onto his shoulders and before he knew it, he was lying on top of Ichigo with the shinigami's arms around him and a warm voice reaching his ears, "God! Took you long enough to spit that out."

* * *

**A/N: **Come on! You know you wanna... REVIEW! wheee! plz? -puppy eyes- 

Well, I don't expect much, since this fic was so completely pointless... but still, wont you comment on the randomness of it all? xD heehee. Well, hope you enjoyed my ramblings!

_p.s. will make big changes tothis chapter later because Ishida (for reasons unknown) doesn't feel any pain when he wakes up in the morning...I have no idea what I was thinking... xD Oh and I don't feel like making those changes now, because, well, I'm a lazy bum >o>_

**EDIT! **yay! I finally got to it... actually, it wasn't much of a change...just added a few sentences here and there and changed a few. Well, now Ishida wakes in pain as he should logically...


	2. Blurry

**Title:** For the Love of Strawberries and Needles

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Ishida

**Rating of this Specific Chapter: **T (just to be safe)

**Beta-d by: **babyblues15

* * *

**_Theme 2: Blurry_**

"I cant go to school looking like _this_!"

Ichigo let out a weary sigh, "What's wrong with the way you look?"

"Can you not tell?" Ishida waved his arms dramatically in the air, "I cant see! I'm _blind_! My glasses went poof! Poof, I tell ya!"

"…poof…"

"Yes, poof."

Ichigo shook his head and let out another sigh, "Sometimes you're just as bad as Inoue…maybe even worse. Come on. We're going to be late." Grabbing Ishida's wrist, Ichigo dragged the Quincy out of his doorway.

"Let go!" Struggling in vain, Ishida stumbled down the sidewalk, "Kurosaki, I really cant see a thing."

Ichigo kept walking, not sparing a moment to turn around, "It's Ichigo. How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name like everyone else does?"

"And you! What about you? You call me Ishida all the time," the Quincy retorted, his tone almost lending itself to petulance. He'd given up on struggling and was now sulking in defeat as he fell into step beside the shinigami.

"That's because everyone else calls you Ishida. Besides, you're first name is too hard to remember."

"Uryuu. U-ry-uu! What is so hard to remember about Uryuu?" Reaching up, Ishida gave the bridge of his nose a little poke, only to remember that he did not have glasses on. He sighed and his face took on a miserably dejected look.

Turning slightly, Ichigo returned Ishida's sigh, only more exaggerated, "Jeeze, you're really hopeless, you know that?"

The Quincy made no reply.

"Uryuu…" Ichigo smiled amusingly. He lowered his head and gave Ishida's neck a playful nip, "It doesn't fit you."

Ishida turned around, shooting Ichigo a glare, "Ku-ro-sa-ki. Ku…ro…sa…ki…"

"You idiot. Come on, we'll be late."

* * *

Ishida squinted hopelessly at the board. When he had told Ichigo that he was blind, he meant _blind_, as in he couldn't see, as in everything further than two inches from his nose was a blur of nothingness. Even sitting in the second seat of his row did not help. He looked around the room for a blob of orange. Once class was over he'd kill that shinigami ten times over. He didn't need glasses to know that everyone was staring at him. 

Orange wasn't very hard to spot. Ishida could make out a bright blur somewhere near the windows. It was odd but now that he thought about it, never before had he made a point of finding where Ichigo sat. He _was_ pretty sure, however, that it wasn't by the window. Ishida shook his head. It didn't matter what he was _pretty_ sure of. It only mattered that there was an unmistakably orange blob by the window.

Turning back to face the front board, Ishida fiddled with his pencil and for once in his life, waited impatiently for the bell to ring.

* * *

"Kurosaki!" Ishida made his way clumsily through the crowd of students pushing to get out of the classroom, "I am going to _kill_ you!" Finally getting a hold of Ichigo, Ishida shot him a glare and began angrilly, "I _told_ you I couldn't go to school like this! I cant see a _thing_!" 

The shinigami started to say something in a soft high-pitched voice but Ishida cut him off, not giving half a thought to the change in pitch, "And I'm not going to take your stupid way of apologizing either. You always give me a kiss or nibble my ear a bit and think that _that_ fixes everything. When I said I was blind, I meant absolutely _positively_ **blind**! I cant see _anything_! Even when your right in front of me, you're just an orange blur. You should be glad I didn't fall right into you or grab your hair by accident cause I swear to God I could have. And as for my name, I don't care if you think it doesn't fit me. I don't even care if you keep calling me Ishida. I only told you to call my Uryuu because you keep telling me to call you Ichigo. But you can just continue calling me Ishida because I'm going to continue calling you Kurosaki no matter what you sa-"

"Ano…Ishida-kun? I-I am Inoue. Kurosaki-kun is behind you."

"O-oh…"Ishida let go of his hold and turned a bright red, "I…I…" he gave the bridge of his nose a quick poke, "G-gomen."

"Nnn," Inoue shook her head, "I-it's ok." She gave a nervous smile and quickly walked away.

For a while there was silence.

"Uryuu," Ichigo grinned, lowering his head to whisper into Ishida's ear, "Uryuu, here…" He slipped a pair of lenses into Ishida's hand.

It took a few moments for things to register in Ishida's mind but only a few.

"Y-you! So it was you!" Putting on his glasses, Ishida shot the shinigami what he thought to be the best glare he could muster after such an awkward scene, "You had my glasses all this time and didn't say a word? You bastard!"

"Is that really any way to thank someone for finding your glasses?"

"_Finding_? More like _stealing_! Y-"

Ichigo caught the Quincy's lips and silenced him in a light, fleeting kiss.

"Don't kiss me! This is just like you, Kurosaki! Cutting me off with a kiss and thinking that it's going to fix everything."

"It's Ichigo. I-chi-go."

"Kurosaki. Ku-ro-sa-" but the shinigami cut him off with another quick kiss, "I said _don't_ kiss me!"

Ichigo gave the Quincy's ear a little nibble and kissed him again but this time long and hard, "I'll keep on kissing you until you call me by my first name."

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki. Kurosaki."

And Ichigo gave him three long kisses.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, it's random...probably more than the recommended dose of randomness but yeah... I was just raking my mind for something to write cause what kind of a theme is "Blurry"? It's like so uninspiring. Well, I finally came up with something though it's quite lame ...oh well -shrugs-. And as for the whole argument about the names... one word cliche. But you know what, I really don't care. I just noticed it when I was rewatching the shows and I felt like writing something about it. I mean, they're just so close to each other, yet they never call each other by their first names. 

Well, that's that... Hope you enjoyed it and reviewplz!

- Ai


	3. Taste

**Title:** For the Love of Strawberries and Needles

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Ishida

**Rating of this Specific Chapter: **M (nothing hardcore, just some hinting...some very obvious hinting)

* * *

**_Theme 3: Taste_**

What does Ishida taste like? I'm not sure I can explain in one word. He tastes like a lot of things. The first taste that I was able to discern however, was something close to grapes. But that must have been because he had chosen to eat them that particular day because the next time I kissed him, he didn't have an ounce of "grape" in him. More recently, he's been tasting a lot like pineapples and whipped cream. It's hard to explain. He's sweet with a hint of sour and plenty of…well…cream. It's not like he's _buttery_ or something but he just tastes soft and "creamy" in a way. There was also once when I tasted a hint of strawberries. I guess he was getting a little upset over me always rushing him into a kiss because it's not like him to go on a strawberries binge just for kicks. In fact, he hates strawberries, just like me… although, I didn't mind the strawberry taste on _him_. It was a nice touch.

He tastes different when I lick him though. Kissing is very different from licking. In general, people taste stronger when you kiss them as compared to licking them. But for Ishida, it's the exact opposite. When he decides to be a raspberry, let's say, kissing him is like eating an appetizer. You only get the full blast when you stick your tongue out and run it over his cheek or something. The stomach is better but when in public, you need to be discreet about these things and cheeks are the best way to go. However other than the effect it has on Ishida, there's no difference in where you lick. He tastes the same either way.

When I'm really in need of a taste, however, I do something much more extreme. In simple terms, I do a bit of sucking. It sounds a bit weird at first but after a while you get used to it. It's just like sucking a lollipop, but better, because lollipops don't blush and squirm. You can suck just about everywhere but unlike licking, Ishida tastes different depending on where you suck. His neck tastes a lot like a banana split while his shoulder tastes more like chocolate. My favorite place however is somewhere _much_ lower. It has an exotic taste that I cant really name. I guess you could call it something close to mangos or coconuts. I'm never too sure. It seems to change tastes depending on Ishida's mood. The reason it's my favorite place isn't only because of its taste. It also has something to do with Ishida's reaction. He gets a little short of breath and blushes like crazy. Sometimes he starts to tremble as well but it's only when he squeezes my shoulder and cries out "Ichigo!" that you know he cant take any more.

In general, Ishida has a distinctively fruity taste.

* * *

**A/N: **See? This is what I mean by a good theme. Taste! Wow! It gave me so many possibilities, I was practically drowning in indecision. But in the end I decided it was time for some crack cause everyone likes crack, right? Well, anyhoo, one thing I do have to point out: Ichigo is OOC and I know he is. But he had to be, in order for this drabble to work... soooo... I came up with an explaination for it: You see, there's this terrible disease going around called the Inoue-disease. It causes people to have random ponderings at random times for random reasons just like our dear Inoue-chan. Ichigo, obviously,is a poorvictim of this disease. 

xD well, I hope you enjoyed my crack and reviews are always lovely things!

- Ai

**EDIT: _I will no longer be continuing this collection of short stories/drabbles because I have terminated my lj account (being a junior sucks... too much work and absolutely no time to keep up with so many sites) That doesn't mean, however, that I won't be doing anything with this pairing. _Be on the lookout for a new IchiIshi fic soon!**


End file.
